The present embodiments relate to an appliance rack, drawer, or shelf, with particular embodiments shown for a dishwasher rack for a dishwasher appliance.
Typical dishwasher racks are pulled out and pushed back into place within the dishwasher tub, with the rack riding on rollers, wheels, glides, or rails. Occasionally, these racks are motorized to translate the movement of the dishwasher rack. However, this practice often may be expensive to implement, and the environment (e.g. heat, cold, moisture, etc.) of the dishwasher tub may create a variety of challenges. Thus, there is a need for the dishwasher rack to be capable of retracting into the dishwasher tub with minimal or no motorization.